For My Son
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Set after Medium, Ames' thoughts.


8th Oct 2003

For my son

Set immediately after "Medium is the Message"

                Ames White's house.

                Night time.

                Ames is standing in his bathroom, he has a first aid kit opened before him on the double sink unit. One of the sinks has water in it, the water is red from blood. On the sinks edge is the bullet, that he had earlier shot into his arm. Ames has removed the bullet and cleaned the would, he is now proceeding to stitch up the hole.

                _Good thing I'm ambidextrous. _Ames thought as he swiftly stitched the wound, not even wincing at the pain.

                Four minutes later Ames left the en-suite bathroom, and passed through his bedroom, onto the landing and into Ray's room.

                _The house feels so empty! _Ames thought as hesurveyed his son's room._ Ray's only been gone for a few days, even though I know he'll be coming back for visits, it's still hard!_

                He absently fingered the bandage that he had just placed upon his wounded arm. Noticing his actions, he stopped.

                _I hate the rule that says I can't see him for two months!_ _I've never been away from him for more than a week! Loving my son is not a weakness! _Ames swiftly curbed that line of thinking.

                _Damn it! I shot myself for nothing! _Ames fumed as he sat down upon Ray's bed. _Damn 452 for interfering! Damn Wendy for calling her in! Who would have thought that she would have the gumption to contact Eyes Only!_ _The Breeding Selectors missed that!_ _It was all gonna be nice and easy!_ _Ray kidnapped, went to pay ransom, me wounded and Wendy killed! Damn 452! Damn Eyes Only for calling that freak in!_

                Ames picked up Ray's favourite soft toy, from it's place on the bed. It was a wolf. _Howler_. Ames named his son's toy. _I wish he could have taken it with him, but that is not the Familiar way._ Ames sighed. _No comforters are permitted at school. _He continued to hold the toy, that he had brought for his son at birth. _Ray is such a good boy, he hates being parted from Howler, but when I explained that it was necessary, he agreed. _Ames thought proudly, stroking the soft toy. 

                _Wendy!_ _Damn it! I should have killed her when Ray was six months old!_ Ames derided himself. _Idiot! You didn't, don't love her! You love that she gave you Ray! Nothing more!_ _Ray would've been fine without her!_ Ames stopped berating himself, knowing that it was pointless. _Hindsight is a wonderful thing!_ He thought sarcastically.

                Ames thoughts went back to the freak 452. _That creature was in my house! _He fumed, standing up, he left Ray's room and headed for his study, still carrying the wolf toy. 

                Ames swiftly reached his study and placing the toy onto his desk, he went to a filing cabinet and removed a phone book. He then sat at his desk and started flipping through the pages. 

                _I'll have to get the downstairs fumigated! _He thought as he searched the adverts. _Least Wendy, didn't let the freak and her friend into Ray's room! It's a damn good job I got home when I did!_

                Ames decided upon a company, that apparently had a manned twenty four hour phone line. He swiftly dialled the number, having memorised it at a glance. After two rings it was answered. 

                Ames listened to the person, then spoke. "Hello, I'd like to get the ground floor of my house fumigated." He paused to listen. "Just the ground floor, a feral cat got into the house, I managed to get rid of it before it went upstairs." Ames said grinning to himself. 

                The person at the company spoke.

                "Yes!" Ames agreed. "You can't be too careful with ferals, who knows what germs, viruses they might be carrying!" Ames paused and listened. "Tomorrow afternoon is perfect, I'll be here to let your people in." Paused again. "White." He answered and proceeded to give his address. Ames hung up the phone and picked up the wolf again.

                _A pity I can't just make a phone call and have the freaks fumigated! _Ames thought, again stroking the toy. 

                The clock in the hall struck midnight. Ames stood up, and still carrying Howler, made his way to his bedroom, he placed the wolf onto his bed, onto what had been Wendy's pillow. He entered his bathroom, returning a few minutes later, he swiftly shucked his clothes, pulled on a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms, turned off the lights and got into bed

                _Damn, I already miss not reading Ray to sleep!_ Ames thought miserably. _I know I did the right thing! But I miss my son!_

                He lay looking at the wolf. _I'll keep Howler in here until Ray gets home. _Ames nodded to himself. _Howler stays in here, when Ray's at school!_ He stroked the toy, then relaxed, and began to fall asleep. _Goodnight my son, sweet dreams!_ Was his last waking thought.

                The End


End file.
